Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water-proof module, and in particular, a water-proof module including a switch component.
Description of Related Art
As the technology industry advances, hand-held devices such as tablet computers and smartphones are already common in the consumer market. Meanwhile, hand-held devices are gradually developed to be light in weight and small in size to enhance operability and portability of the hand-held devices.
Generally, the casing of a hand-held device includes holes corresponding to the receiver and the speaker. The diaphragm of the receiver and the speaker is connected to the outside via the corresponding holes for reception and transmission of audio signals. In terms of the water-proofing capacity of the receiver and the speaker, the diaphragm thereof may sustain a lower water pressure (e.g., a water pressure lower than 1.5 M or 2 M). However, a higher water pressure may result in breakage of the diaphragm. Furthermore, since the receiver and the speaker of the hand-held device need to be constantly unblocked in the sound channel, disposing habitually covered water-proof lids on the corresponding holes for water-proofing may seriously affect convenience in use thereof.